


I Wish The Docters Wouldn't Have Called

by SpaceDaddy (Breonna2264)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breonna2264/pseuds/SpaceDaddy
Summary: I'm sorry guys. This is my first work but it came to me in a dream and I felt the need to share how sad my dream was.Anyway Lena got cancer and beat it but that's just the foundation for the sadness that's to come. Again, sorry.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 30





	I Wish The Docters Wouldn't Have Called

I wished the doctors wouldn't have congratulated me saying you're cancer free. I wished we wouldn't have celebrated with family because everyone was there. I wish you hadn't went to work again. I wish I hadn't proposed. I wish you'd just said no and I wish our wedding wasn't as amazing as it was, everyone was there.   
I wish you hadn't saved me of kryptonite poisoning to my blood, I wish you would have let me die. I wish we weren't so amazing a pair, a team, a couple. I wish our 5th anniversary wasn't anything to remember. I wish the pain meds would have killed you faster so I wouldn't have to had held you while you were dying. I wish I hadn't had as much time with you. I wish you weren't as amazing as you were.

I wish I hated you for loving me.

I was never meant to keep you forever and the pain of knowing that will curse me till my dying breath. I will see our family die over and over again, generations of family I know would love you. I will see them them all just as i have seen you draw your last breath.   
I wish I could say "I wish I'd never met you" or "I wish you would never love me", I'd even take a "I wish you would have died before I met you" but I can't do that. I have such anger from you leaving cause you meant to leave. You meant to give up on me and our family. Lena Luthor you LEFT US!! YOU LEFT US WITH A 5TH ANNIVERSARY PARTY TO GO TO, A FEW LETTERS THAT NO ONE WANTED TO OPEN, AND YOUR BODY TO BURY!!!! EVERYONE WAS THERE!!!!!!!!  
I wish I truly believed in hating you, in wishing you'd just have left but i can't. I cherish our moments but then let a tear fall and hate you some more. Though there is never any hate really, it's all broken and without it's will. Like me without you. I never wanted to know what that felt like but you made it happen. Damn you and your ability to defy all limits I have with you.   
I wish any of my wishes were true but they aren't. I hate that I wish for that stuff in the middle of the night when the bed feels too cold or when I see a picture of us together all too happy for our own good. I wish I could just mean the things I said but I don't and that makes me angry at myself. Then there's another part of my that feels pathetic at not meaning it. At not being strong enough to mean it. I just can't, not when you were you. When you made my life the best it could have ever been and then left.   
You left me. 

I wish I hated you for loving me. 

But I don't. 

I love you with everything I have Lena Danvers-Luthor. 

Sincerely, Kara Zor-El/Danvers-Luthor. Loving wife, best friend, and someone who didn't love enough.

I miss you my Lee.


End file.
